Jigglypuff
Jigglypuff (プリン Purin) is a fictional creature in the Pokémon media franchise, originally a Normal-type Pokémon until Generation VI saw fit to give Jigglypuff and the rest of the members of its evolution line a Fairy sub-typing. Creature description Jigglypuff first appears as one of the 151 species of Pokémon in the Pokémon Red and Blue Versions, and appears in all versions following after it. Despite not being a lead character in the Pokémon franchise, Jigglypuff was selected to appear in the Super Smash Bros. series due to its similarities to Kirby, which allowed the staff to reuse the model and many animations as a base for Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff is similar to Kirby in appearance, but with larger eyes, thinner limbs, and large, triangular, cat-like ears, as well as a curled tuft of hair on its head. This somewhat feminine appearance has led to many players to refer to Jigglypuff as "she". Within the Pokémon world, there are both male and female Jigglypuff, and females are more common than males, but the Smash character is always referred to as "it" within the game. The Pokédex provides additional biological info about the Jigglypuff species: After it mesmerizes its foe with its large, round eyes, it sings its lullaby until the foe sleeps, and does not stop to breathe until the foe is fully asleep; it can perform longer with its single breath if it inflates its body with air beforehand. Powers & Abilities Jigglypuff has a combination of both Normal and Fairy typing which allows it to use attacks of both types. As Jigglypuff are part Normal-type, they are immune to Ghost-type attacks and can use Normal-type attacks such as Pound, Body Slam, and Hyper Voice. Since they are also part Fairy-type, they are also immune to any Dragon-type attacks. Jigglypuff can learn Disarming Voice, Sweet Kiss, Charm and a plethora of other Fairy-type attacks. Jigglypuff's signature attack is Sing. They have the ability to put their foes to sleep extremely quickly with Sing. Jigglypuff can fluctuate the wavelengths of their voices to suit its opponent as not every enemy falls asleep the same way as others. Once their foes are asleep, they will typically vandalize them before they wake up by drawing on their faces and attacking them with other attacks. If their Sing attack doesn't put an opponent to sleep, they will enlarge their eyes which bring on a "heavy" feeling onto their opponent, putting them to sleep with just their large eyes. Jigglypuff can also use Rest, a Psychic-type attack that will put Jigglypuff to sleep but completely heals them. This does leave them open to attack and will use Rest only when necessary. Unlike in the Super Smash Bros. series where Rest can easily KO an opponent, Rest does not do any damage to a foe in the Pokémon RPGs. Jigglypuff are called the Balloon Pokemon for a reason as they can inflate themselves with air (similar to Kirby) and fly around. They can easily inhale and exhale air as they please to move around in the air. While Jigglypuff can use Puff Up in Super Smash Bros. as its Final Smash, there is no attack in the main Pokémon games like that where Jigglypuff grows to that size, however, it can be assumed that they can get to large sizes akin to that in Smash Bros. Jigglypuff can also enlarge themselves with air to look more imposing on enemies though they usually end up looking cuter. Jigglypuff are however, weak in defensive stats and don't have the best offensive levels either. Their Sing techniques won't work on Pokémon that have the abilities Insomnia or Vital Spirit as these abilities prevent a Pokémon from falling asleep in battle. Jigglypuff live in urban areas and can be found in cities though they can be found in forests or anywhere with foliage basically. Jigglypuff are weak to Poison-type and Steel-type attacks. Jigglypuff evolves into Wigglytuff when exposed to a Moon Stone. Igglybuff evolves into Jigglypuff when its friendship levels with its trainer is high.